


Dreams Come True

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Time Travel, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto gets hit by an alternate time genjutsu and wakes up in another world. Only thing is, it is still Konoha and everyone seems to act differently. Once Naruto realizes this, he has to find a way to get back to his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> Hopefully you guys all like this story, just like the other story that I am doing at the moment of Naruto. I will be switching back and forth on updating both stories.

Naruto was finally coming home from a long week of mission duties. He couldn't wait to go and eat in Ichiraku again! He turns to look at his teammates, "Kakashi-sensei, want to eat dinner with me?" He asked as he slightly averted his gaze from the man.

Naruto had come to terms a month ago that he was in love with his teacher. He had never seen the face of his teacher, but the roundness of his ass, or even the way he walks…Naruto couldn't help but drool at the sight that was before him.

"Sorry Naruto, but I promised Yamato that I'll have an update for him," Kakashi said as he begins walking towards the gate again.

Naruto pouted as he thought he was going to have a free meal this time. He turns to look at Sakura and Sai, "How about it guys?" 

"Err, I have an engagement with Ino already. I'm sorry Naruto, next time," Sakura said as she catches up to Kakashi.

"Sai?"

Sai shook his head, "I have to get up tomorrow, Naruto. So possibly next time," he said as he follows the other two.

Naruto growls in annoyance, "Come on guys…!" He didn't finished his sentenced as he suddenly became very dizzy and he didn't heard the jutsu that was nearby directly from him.

"Time Reversing Life Jutsu!"

Naruto blacked out but not before he saw Kakashi-sensei turning to look at him.

\-------

"Naruto, hey Naruto, wake up!"

Someone was calling out to him as his eyes slowly opens. "Kakashi-sensei…?" He asked grudgingly.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

Naruto's eyes fully opens and he sat up straight. "What the hell happened?" He asked.

"Idiot! You fell for the easiest genjutsu out there!" Sakura snapped angrily.

"I did?" Naruto asked bewildered.

"Sai tried to capture the guy, but he was out in the air before we could catch up. We have to report this to the Hokage," Kakashi said as he helped Naruto get up.

"I really do hate genjutsu's," Naruto mumbles.

"That's because you aren't a genjutsu type like I am," Sakura said with a small smile. "After meeting up with the Hokage, why not we all celebrate in Ichiraku?" Sakura asked as she tries to comfort Naruto.

"Eh?! I thought you were meeting up with Ino?" Naruto asked surprised.

There was a sudden dark aura surrounding Sakura as Sai backs off and Kakashi pulls Naruto away from her. "Don't ever mention that name again!" She snapped angrily.

"Eh?! What's wrong with…" Naruto began but his mouth was covered by Kakashi-sensei's hand.

"Have you forgotten or do you have amnesia, Naruto? That word is forbidden to say around Sakura," Kakashi said as he let go off his mouth.

"But why? I know the two of you have the hots for Sasuke, but…" Naruto began but was interrupted by a disgusting squeal coming from Sakura.

"Ew! Who wants to be with Sasuke? The only person that I have the hots for is Tsunade," Sakura said as Naruto's jaw dropped. "Now let's go so I can fuck her till she can't move," She said giggling as she walks away.

"Did I just hear right…? Kakashi-sensei, last time I heard from Sakura, she was still all over Sasuke! Drooling to be exact!" Naruto exclaims as he turns to look at Kakashi.

"Sai, why don't you follow Sakura? We'll walk behind you," Kakashi said.

Sai looks at him confused as he looks back and forth at Kakashi and Naruto before nodding. "Just don't do anything perverted where people can see," he said leaving the two.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is he talking about?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto, how much do you remember of us?" Kakashi asked as Naruto still looks confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I have a haunch," Kakashi mutters, "let's go to the Hokage. I just hope my haunch is wrong."

\-------

Tsunade frowns as she thought about the situation and the jutsu. "Time Reversing Life Jutsu, huh…" She murmurs as she looks at Naruto.

"Why is everyone looking at me so strangely?" He asked.

"Naruto, that jutsu is a powerful jutsu. Even I or Kakashi can't do it. Only a handful of shinobi's can," Tsunade explained. 

She looks at Sai, "I'll be putting Captain Yamato in this mission of yours. I want you to assemble a team within one hour and come to my office. I think I know who did it," She said as she looks at Naruto again.

"Naruto, stay here in the village with Kakashi. You can't go on this mission since you have amnesia or something," Tsunade said.

"Wait, what?! I don't have amnesia!" Naruto cries.

"How much do you know of your relationship with Jiraya before he died?" Tsunade asked.

"Err….he was my master. He taught me the Rasengan," Naruto said smiling.

"I mean, being intimate with him," Tsunade added.

"Wh-What?! His older than I am!" Naruto exclaims, "and I am not into men!" He added.

Tsunade sighed as she looks at Kakashi, "make him remember what his missing. In the mean time, Sakura and I will research more on this jutsu. I'll be contacting Shizune as well to inform her what's happening," Tsunade said.

"Wait, why isn't Shizune here?" Naruto asked.

"She's getting married to a shinobi from another village she met," Tsunade explained.

"W-What!" Naruto asked surprised as he never thought Shizune would leave Tsunade's side.

"Everyone is dismissed. I will be contacting you, Naruto, soon," Tsunade said as she stopped Sakura to talk to her as everyone left the office.

\-------

Once outside the door, Naruto and Kakashi looked at one another before turning to look where the door is. They saw an energy field barrier being put up. Kakashi sweat dropped at the sight, "Hopefully they won't be disturbed," he said.

"Huh? What? How come?" Naruto asked looking at him.

Kakashi steered him away as they left the Hokage building. "Have you really forgotten what Sakura said earlier?" He asked.

"Err, yea, I did," Naruto replied as he thought.

"Prepare yourself," Kakashi murmurs as he got ready to tell Naruto what Sakura said earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Yea, I just made up the genjustsu name since there wasn't really one like that. Next chapter should be up this weekend hopefully. Check out my other Naruto story in the mean time!


End file.
